Gender BenderBlender?
by freakyanimegal
Summary: The group was traveling for the next seal, all was well and 'normal'. The next thing they knew five strangers were before them; mirror images, except for the fact they were the opposite gender...Could also be titled 'When Lloyd Met Lori'
1. Chapter 1

**Too many stories? What? What are you-**

**Oh fine. Guilty.**

**Yes, it happened. I finally got to the point where the plot-bunnies were too intense and I said 'OH FCk It! From now on I post whatever the hell I want!' I have two types of stories now: Primary stories, the ones I focus on completing first, and secondary stories, the ones that I'll post on a whim, but will of course eventually focus on. This is a secondary story, so you might see more soon, you might not. (shrug) I'll put a list of which stories our which on my profile, until then...**

**I own nothing.**

Lloyd Irving. A boy of about seventeen years, donned in red with a head of brown hair that was currently traveling through the desert with his companions; a short silver-haired boy that was his best friend, his older sister, a mercenary and a young blond girl on whom the fate of their world rested. They were a motely crew, to say for certain, but regardless of how unorthodox they appeared something came on the horizon that put even them to shame. What it was, no one really knew, but from a distance it appeared to be merely a mirage. A mirage of a large, twisting ball of light. When the apparition didn't fade, however, the leader of their little group took an intense interest.

"W- What is that?" he asked, staring at the object in awe.

"Lloyd, don't go charging off towards something if you don't know what it-"

Lloyd was already racing toward the 'mirage'. Kratos Aurion hissed under his breath a bit as the rest of the group followed after the ignoble leader, finding him staring at what indeed was…something. Not a mirage, for sure, but something. The group stared at it in wonder, unsure of what exactly they were seeing.

"W- What is that?" Genis asked.

"Lloyd, Genis, get away from that," Raine ordered, eying it warily.

Lloyd went to poke it.

* * *

"Are we to Triet yet?"

There was a loud sigh from the group as their ignoble leader griped, the red-clad warrior's hands behind the head as said moron walked through the desert. The figure's wavy brown hair sheened in the intense sunlight, revealing the auburn tones hidden underneath while brown eyes lazily scanned the area. A pair of suspenders crossed the adventurers chest and two swords were at its sides, red boots hitting the sand and complimenting the red vest.

"For the last time, Lori, NO!"

Lori Irving. A girl of about seventeen years, was bored. Sure, they were on a journey and all, but still, it got so boring! She let out a loud sigh as she adjusted the belts on her denim-like skirt, the black knee-length leggings beneath beginning to become unbearable hot from the heat. At least her vest was sleeveless, and she DID have that black shirt underneath, so maybe she could take the vest off…and her elbow-length gloves, those could go too. She pondered it a moment as her shorter companion sighed.

"Lori, you really have got to learn to be more patient!" she chided.

The twelve-year-old silver-headed girl fidgeting with her high ponytail, grumbling slightly about how she was getting sand in her shoes. After doing so she adjust her blue-skirt and white blouse, warily eying the surroundings for any sign of danger.

"But Jean-!" the older girl whined.

"Both of you, knock it off!"

"Sorry Professor," they chorused.

The silver-haired man crossed his arms over his white and orange sweater-vest, tapping his foot on the sand while he gave the two girls an authoritive, teacher-like glare. He was already annoyed how his dark slacks were becoming lightened by the sand, (he was the one who did the laundry, incidentally) and obviously the heat was doing nothing for his mood.

"I- I'm sure we'll be there soon," a boy with short-blond hair and blue and white t-shirt and pants forced a smile, "so please hang in there, okay, Lori?"

The brunette girl blushed slightly at the blonde's smile, turning away from him to hide her expression.

"Y- Yeah, don't worry about it, Cole, I'll be fine," she said with a smile a moment later.

"Ugh, I can't stand heat…" the silver-haired man complained.

"Regis, were you not just telling them not to complain?"

The last member of their group crossed her arms under her rather prominent bosom, her wine eyes narrowed dangerously on the only other adult in their group. Her purple garb consisted of a swallow-tailed cape, purple slacks and a top that- though making a cross-shape to the white around her collar- left a large, diamond-like hole over her chest-bone…though the spot wasn't quite visible due to her body shape, but Regis certainly didn't mind that. He thought the gauntlets were kind of hot too, actually…her hair was kinda short, but wildly spiky and feminine all at the same time. Though why she always let that bit of hair into her eye he could never figure out.

"W- Well, yeah, but…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're all just tired, Miss Katherine," Cole said with another smile, attempting to soothe them all. "Let's hurry and get to- what is that?"

The group looked up, seeing the mass of light twisting in their path.

"Woah…" Lori stared, her mouth agape.

"Lori, don't go charging off toward something if you don't know what it is-"

Katherine Aurion hissed under her breath a bit as the girl went racing after it. The rest of the group followed her, staring in a slightly scared fascination at the twisty-mass.

"W- What is that?" Jean stared, wide-eyed.

"Lori, Jean, get away from that-" Regis started.

Lori poked it.

And then quite suddenly all hell broke loose.

Now, neither group (well, most of tem) quite knew what was going on, what the mass was, or what exactly it was doing, but they for certain knew one thing. They were NOT supposed to be blinded by a flash of light and then find themselves staring at doubles of themselves- though obviously the opposite gender. So when Lloyd and Lori found themselves eye to eye and almost nose to nose, it was quite obvious what their reactions would be.

"What the-?!"

"Holy crap-!!"

Freaking out.

"Wh- Who the hell are you?!" Lloyd shouted, jumping back from the girl.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" she smirked.

"W- What!? Hey! That's MY line!" the boy shouted, jabbing a finger at himself.

"No it isn't-!"

"W- What's going on?!" Colette gasped, eying the newcomers warily.

Kratos and Katherine locked eyes from across the two groups and instantly knew what they were dealing with.

"Lloyd," Kratos said.

"Lori," Katherine said in unison with him.

"Calm down," they both said, placing a hand on their respective child's shoulder.

"Kratos-!? What do you mean calm down-?!"

"They're us," Kratos said simply, looking up at Katherine.

"Wha-?" Lori stared up at him, then back at the woman beside her. "What are you-?"

Both brunettes stopped freaking out in turn for staring dumbly at each other, looking each other up and down. The rest of those there quickly noted their own almost mirror-images, almost every one there staring like an idiot at the spectacle. Aside from the two purple-clad warriors, who merely looked at each other.

"Professor," Kratos looked back at Raine, "have you ever heard of the Lux-na Phenomenon?"

"The-? Oh! Yes, that- wait," she gasped, "you mean to say this is-!?"

"I've heard of this!" Regis interrupted, scrambling for a book from his pack. "The Lux-na Phenomenon! The colliding of alternate universes!? You mean to say-?!"

"That's what's going on here?!" Raine finished, scanning her own- identical- book.

Genis and Jean looked back and forth between the adult half-elves in a dumb horror, realizing that they were indeed freakishly like the other.

"Um…I'm confused, what's going? Who are they?" Colette bit her lip.

"Yeah…I'm…uh…" Cole responded in the same tone of voice, nervously looking at his female counterpart.

"The Lux-na occurrence is- as Raine's double said- when two alternate universes collide," Kratos explained, "these people here are…us, to be precise. Except quite obviously the opposite gender. It's not unheard of, but due to its infrequency it's been called a myth."

"Precisely," Katherine stated calmly, "he, obviously, is a male version of myself, and I am a female version of him, the same holds true for the rest of us."

There was yet more silence.

"Say WHAT?!" Lloyd and Lori said in unison.

"This is going to be interesting…" Genis said slowly.

"Oh boy," Jean sighed.

**A bit short, but…eh. (Shrug) Hope you enjoyed anyway. n.n' **


	2. Yay Awkwardness

**Hu-ZZAH! An update n.n**

**Lori: Wow. That was fast. (Sarcasm)**

**Lloyd: Considering she should be working on the other however many she has, yeah.**

**Me: Shut up! You-! …Twins.**

**Lori: We're not twins!**

**Lloyd: Yeah! We're- each other.**

**(silence)**

**Lori: Okay, let's be twins.**

**Lloyd: Yeah… Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Yay Awkwardness**

The Irving teens shot a glance at each other, locked eyes, and then hastily looked away.

"This is way too weird…" Lori sighed heavily.

"You think it's weird?" Lloyd scoffed. "I-"

"You what? You're going through the same exact thing; it's just as weird for both of us!"

"But-!"

Raine curtly snapped 'Lloyd' just as Regis said 'Lori' in their 'teacher voices'. Needless to say, the pair silenced.

"Okay, so if we're from different universes…" Genis trailed, glancing at Jean, "then which universe are we in? Ours or theirs?"

"Yours, I think," Regis said, looking around, "the mana's a bit different here than in our universe."

"Fascinating! But then, what drew you here? Why didn't we get drawn to yours?" Raine wondered, looking at her double.

"I have no idea," he admitted, then his eyes lit up as well, "really, this is such a fascinating occurrence! I should start writing notes!"

"Me too!" Raine exclaimed.

They both did just that, scribbling down notes madly in their own blanks books. The rest of the group decided to just stare at them for a moment before Colette spoke up, eying her double.

"So…um, Cole?" she tilted her head to the side. "Are you a Chosen too?"

"Huh-? Yeah," he nodded, "Did you-?"

"Just unlock the Fire Seal?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the boy nodded with a smile. "I got these!"

Light red wings bloomed from his back, showering a mess of crimson sparkles as they did so.

"W- Woah-!" Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Me too!" Colette grinned, splaying her own pink wings.

"Well, that's cool and everything but um…" Lori began, glancing at Lloyd, "How are we supposed to get back? That glowing ball thingy is gone now."

Everyone stopped.

"Um…" Jean frowned, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"W- What?! You mean we're stuck here?!" Lori cried, obviously uncomfortable with the fact.

"I say we blame the whole thing on Lloyd," Genis said, pointing at his friend.

"I agree, Lori, this is your fault," Regis smirked, glancing at his pupil.

"Wh-!? Professor, you jerk!" she scoffed, stomping her foot. "Why do you always pick on me?!"

"It's fun," he shrugged, "I can't blame the Chosen, and if I blame Jean she'd find some way to make me suffer for it."

"Why not Katherine then?!" she demanded, pointing at the purple-clad woman.

"I make it a habit not to piss off beautiful women," he purred a bit, looking Katherine up and down.

"Then cease looking at me like that and you might live," she huffed, her eyes narrowed.

"So you're saying I'm not beautiful?! Thanks a lot!" Lori snapped, red in the face.

"Lori, that'd make me look like some kind of pedophile," Regis rolled his eyes.

"Pedo-what?" both blondes asked.

"We should head for Triet," Kratos stated out of the blue, drawing the groups attention.

"Huh? But what about-" Lloyd started.

"Standing around here isn't going to accomplish anything," he explained, "Since we were heading for Triet at any rate, we might as well take them along."

"I concur," Katherine closed her eyes, "we are not familiar with this universe, and the desert is dangerous regardless of that. We might as well go together."

"Wow, you agree with yourself," Lori huffed, glaring at the woman, "I'm so surprised."

"Why is Kratos so scary as a girl…?" Lloyd shuddered, eyeing the two.

"They are right," Raine nodded, "we can discuss this further when we've reached safety."

So they all, some reluctantly and some excitedly, headed for the oasis. Colette and Cole were in rapid discussion about dogs and various ways to name them, obviously pleased at having someone who understood their…hobby; whereas Raine and Regis exchanged and brainstormed theories. As for the rest of this crew, however, their time was dominated by long periods of awkward silence. Lori and Lloyd kept looking at each other, flinching, and looking away, whereas Genis and Jean kept staring at each other in fixed fascination.

Kratos and Katherine down-right ignored each other.

"So, um…you fight with a kendama too?" Genis asked the girl, attempting to make conversation.

"Wh-? Oh, yes," she nodded, "Lori made it for me."

"Hey, Lloyd made mine too," Genis grinned, "huh, I wonder if we have everything in common…?"

"Most everything, I guess," she bit her lip, "I bet you don't cook all your meals…"

"Actually, I do," Genis smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Raine's a horrible cook…"

"Really!? I thought that was just a guy thing! Regis can't cook either!"

The preteens burst into laughter before they were both silenced by smacks to the head.

"Ow-!" they cried in unison.

"You hit your sister?!" Raine scoffed, turning to look at Regis.

"Huh-? Why are you criticizing me? You hit your brother!" the man huffed at her.

"How dare you hit a girl!" Raine put her hands on her hips. "Really! What kind of a man are you!?"

"You hit your sibling too! You hypocrite-!"

"Honestly! A grown man hitting a little girl!" the woman ignored him. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Feh, well frankly, a woman like you shouldn't be so abusive!" he spat back.

Raine smacked Regis across the face, instantly securing the attention of everyone present. Even more so when Raine yelped and clutched her own cheek; just as Regis yelped and held his wound. Regis hadn't touched Raine, which instantly drew curiosity to why it was Raine was now in pain.

"Did you…see that?" Lloyd trailed, staring at the half-elven adults.

"Huh," Lori frowned, "You don't think…?"

The brunettes looked at each other a minute. Then Lori smirked and smacked her male counter-part upside the head.

"Ow-!" he shouted.

"Ah-!" she did as well, clutching the back of her head.

"Interesting," Genis frowned, "we feel the same things the other person does."

"Fascinating!" Raine and Regis cried, their hostility toward the other forgotten.

The pair delved into rampant theories and speech once more, the rest of the group deciding to ponder the new information for themselves.

"So whatever happens to me, happens to you?" Colette wondered, looking at Cole.

"I guess…" he frowned a bit.

"So if I kicked Lloyd below the belt, would it still hurt Lori?" Genis mused.

Raine smacked Genis, causing Jean to yelp.

"Oh-! I'm sorry about that, Jean," Raine said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I- It's okay," she said, "you forgot."

"Hey, what about me?! That hurt!" Genis cried.

"This is kinda neat," Lori grinned, "I mean, it's bad we're stuck here and all, but still!"

"Stop chatting and get a move on," Kratos chided.

Lori let out a huff of annoyance, glaring at the man as she crossed her arms over her torso. Kratos' eyes widened an imperceptible amount, instantly relating the image to that of his deceased wife. That girl…looked so very much like Anna. If Lloyd had been born a girl, would he have looked-? Well, obviously, Lori was Lloyd. Briefly he wondered about Lori's father, if he had looked similar to Lloyd.

"Why are you…staring at me like that…?" Lori asked slowly, backing away from him a bit.

"It's nothing," he said, turning back to the path ahead.

"She looks like your wife," Katherine said almost inaudibly from beside him.

"She does," he replied simply.

"Lloyd looks like Andrew," she said.

"Your husband?"

"Yes," she answered, "yet he looks like you as well."

"Same could be said for Lori," he said.

"I know," she stated.

"I take it Mythia-?"

"Mithos?"

They exchanged a brief glance and said nothing more, deducing their answers from the other's expression.

"So how's Yuan?" Katherine let out a slight huff.

"You still haven't forgiven him, I see."

"Like you have."

"Touche."

"What're you guys whispering about?"

The duo turned on spot to glare at Lloyd, whom had drawn close during their almost silent conversation. Katherine looked him over as Kratos replied they were discussing nothing of importance, noting some sand had gotten stuck in the boy's hair…

"Wh-!? Hey! What're you-!?"

Katherine had walked over to the teen and proceeded to sweep her hand through his hair in attempt to get the sand out, frowning as she did so.

"Honestly, how did you manage that?" she scoffed. "Unless you've been sticking your head in the ground, you shouldn't have sand in your _hair_-"

"H- Hey!" Lloyd jerked back, both freaked out and embarrassed. "What the heck, lady?! Who do you think you are?! My mom?!"

Katherine froze, staring at him as Kratos stopped in his tracks. In the silence that followed Lloyd fidgeted, noting the awkward tension that had come as a result of his words.

"W…What? What did I say?" he asked, looking around.

The woman responded only by looking at him another moment before turning and walking away. Lloyd stared after them a minute or two as Lori slid up beside him, a frown on her face.

"Something's…really weird about her- them," she said, watching them leave.

"No kidding," Lloyd huffed, a bit red in the face.

"No, I mean…" Lori trailed, hesitating a bit, "Doesn't she-? Well, Katherine feels very…familiar."

"What?" Lloyd looked at her, confused.

"I- I mean, do you feel that around Kratos at all?" she asked, glancing at him.

"No-"

Wait. Was that true? There had been a few situations where…where Kratos had seemed kind of…

"Eek-!"

There was a thud as Jean fell and hit the sand, groaning a bit as Regis yelped and began to run over. Lloyd, however, was closest and instantly went to help her up.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, lifting the girl off the ground.

"Y- Yeah, I'm f…" she looked up.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow as the girl's face flushed bright red.

"Um…Are you sure you're okay-?"

"I'm fine!" she squeaked. "I just got too excited and tripped when I ran!"

She got to her feet and vehemently dusted herself off, Lloyd feeling all the more confused as her blush intensified. Lori and Genis stood from the sidelines, watching in mixed curiosity.

"Huh, I've never seen Jean act like that," Lori mused, "Oh-! Hey, Genis, are you okay? I mean, you did feel that, right?"

"Yeah," Genis muttered, rubbing his knee, which appeared skinned, "but it's not that bad, so-"

"Oh frick! You're bleeding!" Lori said, noting the trickle of blood.

"H- Huh? I am?" the boy blinked.

Just as he noted this, Regis was already checking his little sister's wound. However, Raine had yet to draw her attention away from her notes (having not heard Genis' usual cry of pain, which would have made her run over instantly) and so Lori knelt down, looking at Genis' knee. It was in this event, with the brunette girl bending down, Genis, being a young male, noticed something. …In this case, two things, which had come down more to his eye level from Lori's action. Genis' face shot bright red as she examined his knee, then looked up.

"Your sister can take care of this, right? I'll go get her," Lori said with a smile.

A very pretty smile, he noted. He also noted the bounce when she got up quickly, and his cheeks burned brighter red as she ran off.

"Genis? Are you okay now?"

"H- Huh-?" he turned, seeing Jean beside him.

"Regis healed my knee," she said, gesturing to her knee, "so you should be better now too, right?"

Indeed, his cut had stopped bleeding, it looked good as new.

"O- Oh, yeah…" he noted, not paying too much attention.

"Lloyd ran right over…he's so sweet…" Jean trailed, blushing a bit.

"Uh- huh," he said, still not paying attention.

"And he's got such a cute face…"

"Yeah, she does-"

The duo abruptly stopped, realizing what they were saying. Genis and Jean looked at each other in shock, staring dumbly before they both let out a shout.

"Oh Martel! What am I saying?!" Genis cried in horror, holding his head in his hands.

"Eeek! Ew! Ew ew ew!" Jean shook her head violently. "Gross!"

"What's wrong with them?" Cole blinked, looking at the youngest pair.

"I don't know," Colette frowned, then smiled again, "Okay! So 'Pepe' for a brown one with a white belly, right?"

"I think I'd go with 'Pepper'," Cole mused.

So they continued on to Triet, thankfully arriving in the later hours, so no one could sit and stare at the newcomers and how much they appeared to look like their inverses. Sure, the hotel host gave them some odd looks, but backed off as soon as Katherine stepped forward to pay. Apparently, he didn't have a problem with it as much as soon as she was in sight… Needless to say, everyone was either extremely disturbed or jealous (Jealousy in Lori's case, mainly). So they set up in the room and tried to discuss what had happened, and once each group had gone into detail about before the 'incident' they began to muse what to do now.

"So…how do we get home?" Lori asked from her seat on the bed, frowning a bit.

"I don't know of one," Katherine explained, "however, it's safe to say if there is a way to get here, there is a way to get back. We'll just have to search for one."

"Oh! Oh!" Colette smiled brightly, clapping her hands. "Maybe you could search with us!"

"What?" Jean blinked.

"W- Well…I mean…you're with us already, you might as well," she flushed, fidgeting with her fingers, "we're going to go all over the world, so that would help you find something, right?"

"I agree, actually," Regis nodded, "there's strength in numbers."

"That, and we simply must compare notes!" Raine grinned.

"Exactly!" he said. "There must be differences between our realities, of course, because there is the basic concept on societal gender roles-"

"Then of course, the basic thought-structures of males and females-"

"Ooooh! Imagine what this will teach us about gender traits!"

"I know! I'm just thrilled at the thought!"

Lloyd and Jean, who had been seated closest to them, scooted away from the silver-heads. Kratos gave out a loud sigh, nodding his head in compliance.

"We might as well, we will be affected by the other no matter where they go, so to keep each other where we can view them will help us," he said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, if you got a cut or bruise for no reason, you would be a little worried, right?" Katherine explained. "Should we split apart, we will feel our duplicate's pain regardless, so we might as well watch each other and make sure no harm befalls ourselves and our…other, selves."

"That makes sense," Lori nodded, "but…"

"I understand, Lori," Katherine closed her eyes, "You are worried… Do not be, I am certain we shall find a way to return home."

"That aside, who's sleeping where?" Genis asked, tilting his head to the side. "We only were able to get three rooms…"

Indeed, the group of five had become a group of ten, and as of such the rooms they had were two double-bedded rooms and a four-bed room. Two were going to end up on the floor, to begin with….

"The children take priority," Raine stated firstly.

"I concur," Kratos nodded, "The desert is cold at night, they should be given the beds. I'll be fine on the floor; I am used to harsh conditions."

"Likewise," Katherine stated.

"W…What? No, I can't allow that," Regis shook his head, "I can't take a bed when a lady's sleeping on the ground! I'll give up mine."

"Your concern is appreciated, however, it is unnecessary," she stated curtly.

Regis seemed to deflate, slouching a bit at her cold tone.

"All right then, so…perhaps Lloyd, Regis, Genis and Cole can take the four-bed and Kratos can take the floor there, I'll share with Colette, and Jean and Lori can take the remaining room and Katherine can sleep where she sees fit," Raine stated, her face furrowed in thought.

"I'd prefer to be with my sister-" Regis started.

"I'll be in the room with Jean and Lori," Katherine stated, "I'll watch them."

"Well…" the man hesitated.

He glanced over at Raine, as if asking for help, locking identical eyes with her. Raine frowned a bit and noted his expression, realizing what Regis was getting at. He didn't trust Katherine, just as she didn't quite trust Kratos. Though he quite obviously viewed her in a different light half the time for being a female in his age range, he wasn't comfortable with her sharing a room with his younger sister.

"Perhaps Genis, Regis, Jean and I can take the four-bed, and the remaining boys and girls can split the two beds?" Raine suggested instead.

"So I'll be rooming with Kratos and …'Cole'?" Lloyd said hesitantly, nervously glancing at the male version of his childhood friend.

"With Colette?" Lori just as nervously looked at the blonde.

"…This has been a very unnerving day for all of us," Kratos stated, "Perhaps it would be best if we try to stay with the people from either our own reality or our…selves, at least until everyone is more comfortable with this situation."

So it ended up as such. The Sages took the four-bed, Colette and Cole took a two-bed, and the remaining two-bed was taken by the red-clad warriors. As it happened, this had been the best choice. While everyone was still extremely uncomfortable with inverses of their friends, they all seemed to be getting along with their own counterparts very well. They each had their own beds, after all, though the brunettes got a rather…nasty surprise.

"W- What?! Why are you sleeping in here?!"

Lloyd glared angrily at the purple-wearing pair, obvious frustrated with what they had just been told. Lori was less than enthused herself, but she couldn't help but wonder why it was Katherine and Kratos both decided they wanted to stay in _their _room, of all places.

"Why here? Why don't you stay in with Cole and Colette?" she frowned, half curious and half agitated. "You're supposed to be guarding them, aren't you?"

"They are a room over," Katherine said, glancing away, "They will be fine."

"Why are you so uncomfortable by us?" Kratos asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I…I…hmph, fine, whatever," Lloyd grumbled, turning away, "B- But if you are…then Katherine, you should take my bed. I shouldn't make a girl sleep on the floor-"

"That won't be necessary," she stated curtly, glaring at him, "You are younger, you need rest. Thatand you are not as experienced, not to mention male."

"W- What?" he stared at her.

"Women have an extra layer of fat that keeps them warmer in cold temperatures," she said simply, closing her eyes, "Therefore, I'll be warmer than you would be had you needed to sleep on the floor. You forget that I, like Kratos, travel for a living. You and Lori both are new to this sort of thing, thus you need the best accommodations."

"She's right," Kratos nodded, "We'll sleep on the other side of the room; you two get some rest."

Further grumbles of protest later they did as they were told. Not five minutes later Lloyd was snoring loudly, sprawled out every here and there. Lori on the other hand, lay on her side staring into space for what must have been hours. Her eye twitched a bit at Lloyd's snoring as she groaned and stuffed the pillow over her head. Great, she always had problems sleeping anyway, and now the snoring… With a growl she tossed again, irritated beyond measure. If they were supposed to be the same damn person, how come she couldn't fall asleep that fast?! She envied him, really, to be able to do that. Every time she tried to sleep it seemed like her mind would just keep on going as usual, she'd think about the next day, what the plans were, stuff she had to do, if she forgot anything…

"Are you unable to sleep?"

She flinched a bit and sat up, looking up at the male mercenary. Nervously she looked up at him and around the room, finding that Katherine was nowhere around.

"W- Where's-?" she started.

"Katherine stepped out for a moment," he stated, "She should be back shortly."

"…Yeah, I can't sleep," she admitted, nodding a bit, "…Hey um…Kratos, right?"

"What is it?"

"Katherine's really- well, don't tell anyone I said this- but she's smart, y'know? So you're smart too, right?" she frowned.

"I suppose that could be deduced," the man nodded, crossing his arms.

"Great, then can you tell me how it is he can fall asleep in a second and I…can't?" she finished lamely, glaring over at Lloyd with a hint of malice.

"You're a female," he stated simply, "It's common for women to have a harder time falling asleep."

"Why is that?" she asked, sitting up fully as she looked up at him.

"Women's brains function differently," he stated, "Males are what you call 'compartative' thinkers. They tend to focus on one thing after another, whereas women are more…multi-taskers; when you should be sleeping, as now, you merely continue to plan. It's really not that large of a difference, though it has its side-effects, obviously."

"Com…com…?" she stared at him blankly, attempting to wrap her mind around the word.

"You do get what I mean though, do you?" he sighed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded, "but that's not helping me sleep any."

"…Try counting rabbits," he stated.

She stared at him, quite obviously unsure she had just heard him correctly. Kratos fidgeted a tiny bit before sighing, rubbing his forehead.

"I knew someone once who would count rabbits instead of sheep," he explained, "She…said it helped more."

"Well, I guess I have nothing to lose," she sighed, snuggling back under the covers, "Thanks, Kratos."

"You're welcome," he said simply, wandering away from her bedside.

Within a few more minutes Lori was adding her own snores to Lloyd's, fast asleep. Somehow, Kratos figured that would work for her….Anna used it all the time. This entire circumstance was so…strange. He looked at Lloyd tossing on the right side, then back at Lori whom was now beginning to drool into her pillow on the left. They were both quite like Anna…amazingly like Anna. Then, this brought up another point. What did that make Lori to him, or to Lloyd? They were technically the same person, yes, but genetically speaking…a twin? And if that was the case-

"Would Lloyd be considered my son?"

His eyes instantly directed to Katherine, whom had sat down beside him as he was thinking. It figured that the only one who would be able to sneak up on him would be 'himself', but he dismissed it.

"Hm?" he looked at his 'twin'.

"He and Lori are…each other, after all," she explained, glancing at the pair, "So I'm not quite sure how to view this…"

"You certainly act motherly enough to him," he stated, remembering the events from earlier.

"Hmph," she glared at him, her eyes narrowed, "You don't act like a father at all, in any case."

"Perhaps it's the lack of a 'Mother's instinct'," he said simply.

"When you personally suffer the effect of labor, you tend to be more protective," she closed her eyes, "You want to make sure what you put so much trouble into lives."

"…"

Silence dominated them for a moment before Kratos spoke up, glancing at her.

"So where is she?" he asked.

"I put her in the pen with Noishe," she explained, "I didn't expect her to have come as well…she wasn't near the Lux when we saw it."

"I was rather curious what that whining sound was," the man frowned, "it sounded too…feline, to be Noishe."

"Indeed," she said, "…Lori finally managed to fall asleep…"

Kratos nodded as the woman observed both of them, a sigh of relief coming from her lips at the sight. She smiled slightly, watching the teens sleep.

"Lloyd looks rather like you, as well…" she noted.

"The same could be said for Lori," he replied.

"…You…well, you obviously haven't told Lloyd, I imagine?" she asked, looking at him.

"You haven't told Lori," he answered.

"…Should…? No, nevermind," she cut herself off.

"It would do no good," Kratos stated simply, staring straight ahead.

"I know that," she said, turning her own gaze toward the brunettes, "…So what are you planning to do?"

"Hm?" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"When the time comes…what are you going to do?" she whispered at a level that only angels could hear, making absolutely sure only he heard.

"What will you do?" he answered curtly.

"…"

The woman looked forward at the snoring teens, her eyes misting a moment before she closed her eyes and let out a soft 'tch'. Silence predominated them for a minute or so before she finally answered.

"Whatever keeps them alive," she said.

"Exactly."

"Zzzz….No-! NOOOOOO Mommy! Not the tomatooooeeesss-!" Lori shouted suddenly.

"Stupid tomaters…" Lloyd mumbled with a groan.

The pair flinched slightly before the duo slumped back into their snoring without another word.

"…" Kratos blinked.

"…Damn tomatoes," Katherine supplied under her breath.

**n.n That was fun. I had this chapter mostly done before so I figured I'd finish it up…**

**You like? Hate? Tuna sandwich? **


	3. Neena and Outfits

**It is twelve-thirty at night as I write this. However, I had not written anything today. Apparently I am incapable of sleeping if I have not written anything, and plotbunnies are nocturnal.**

**Lori:…Um…So what are you saying?**

**Lloyd: She has problems so she's writing; you get better at understanding her when you've been her muse for as many times as I have.**

**Me: Shut up-**

**Lloyd: Freakyanimegal owns nothing. **

**Me:…Smartass.**

**Lori: You think we're smart?! **

**Lloyd: Woah! D:**

**Me:…Damn you mid-night plot bunnies….**

**Neena and Outfits**

Katherine sat on the bed-side, her eyes soft as she looked at the bed's occupant. Lori's earlier thrashing had subsided, and the girl now slept peacefully still, her mouth open somewhat so with every exhale that bit of hair that swept across her forehead- the same lock Lloyd had, actually- blew up a bit and then drifted back down. The woman gently put her hand against the girl's cheek, smiling softly as the young woman seemed to snuggle against the new source of warmth. Kratos sat against the wall, eying the pair with a strange mixture of emotions. One of which was scolding, one curious, and another…he couldn't place it.

"What if she wakes up when you're doing that?" Kratos asked curtly.

"The only time she can be my daughter is when she is asleep," Katherine supplied, her smile falling though her eyes did not leave Lori, "The only time I can…be her mother is when she does not realize it. It is…foolish, of me, not to take advantage of this while I can."

"…"

"They sleep deep," she said, "Lloyd wouldn't know if you did the same."

"No," Kratos said automatically.

"…You're afraid?" she looked at him.

"Afraid?" he scoffed. "I don't-"

"Fathers tend to be afraid of their children, afraid they will hurt them, disappoint them…" Katherine frowned, "Andrew was much the same way, when I tried to make him hold Lori for the first time…he was afraid to take her from me."

"…"

"You were the same, I assume?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Frankly I'm rather startled you were so comfortable with it," he scoffed.

"…I was afraid as well," she admitted, "I…think like you in that respect. I did not want to hurt her, I did not want her to suffer as the result of being the child of such a…person, as myself."

Kratos merely nodded, his gaze going toward the ground.

"But…I gave life to her," the woman finished, "I…can't… Just shake her off."

"You are implying that that is what I am doing? 'Shaking' Lloyd off?" Kratos snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"You are trying to, you don't want him to get close," she nodded.

"Do you really want Lori to?"

There were a few minutes of silence before the woman closed her eyes, sighing a bit.

"She should not get close to me, but I am already close to her," she replied.

"…"

Katherine opened her eyes and then lightly kissed Lori's forehead, slowly getting off the bedside so as not to wake the teen. She turned to head back to the wall before stopping, Kratos looking up at her with a trace of confusion. She turned and headed toward Lloyd's bedside in turn, sitting down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked, surprised.

"You won't show your love," she stated, gently fondling Lloyd's hair, "So I shall show it for you."

"Tch," Kratos huffed.

"He is my child as much as he is yours," she replied, "I see no reason why I should not show him affection as well."

"You talk too much," Kratos glared up at her, "And you put far too much effort into sentiments."

"And you hide from your emotions," she retaliated, "They scare you."

"I suppose all females share this trait…"

"Most men share yours," she replied, "Especially fathers."

"You know very well neither of us is suited to be considered their parent."

"…Yes," she admitted.

Lightly she kissed Lloyd's forehead.

"I know."

* * *

"Yes! Breakfast!" the girl grinned brightly. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

The guests in the inn's kitchen area stared dumbly as the two brunettes, both donned in their red pajamas, began to devour the meal that had been prepared. They watched in mild fascination as the pair shoveled in breakfast and the silver-haired man that slurped coffee the chair over from them rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, you two are animals," he groaned, dark circles beneath his eyes, "I can't believe you actually got up earlier than me today…"

"They only get up earlier if there's breakfast involved," Genis yawned from beside him as his sister stirred some sugar into her own coffee.

"This stuff is great!" Lori chirped, swallowing a pancake.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Katherine stated, placing another plate full in front of the duo.

They abruptly stopped eating, staring up at the woman as she merely looked back at them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Y- You made this?" Lloyd stammered, his mouth wide open.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not at all Miss Katherine!" Colette chirped. "It looks great!"

"Doesn't taste that bad either," Jean smiled, sampling the dish, "You're a pretty good cook."

"Why thank you," she smiled weakly, "my husband always did seem to enjoy my cooking."

"Y- Your…your what?!" Lori stared up at her.

"You're married?" Raine raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Widowed," she replied curtly, losing the flick of warmth she had had, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"…No, I suppose not…" she trailed, frowning deeply.

"Wait…so- Kratos! You were-?" Lloyd started, gaping at the man.

"I was," he said with such a curt, final tone they dropped the subject.

Well, they seemed to at least, Lloyd and Lori began to whisper to each other as soon as attention was off of them.

"They were married?" Lloyd whispered, stunned.

"Weird," Lori agreed, "I mean, they don't seem like the marrying type…"

CRASH!

"I'm so sorry!!"

Cole was stammering out apology after apology, having dropped the dish with the butter he had been passing to Colette, who merely apologized back. Lori sighed and went to pick up the pieces, shaking her head.

"Honestly, Cole!" she scoffed. "Butterfingers-…"

"Lori?" Jean blinked, as he friend had frozen.

"Hah! Butter fingers!" she grinned widely, closing her eyes. "Get it? And he dropped the butter! That's hilarious!"

"Heh, it kinda is!" Lloyd grinned too.

Genis and Jean exchanged glances, Kratos and Katherine fought urges to sigh.

"Well, that aside…I think it's about time we brought up a topic of importance," Raine said, drawing their attention with her 'teacher' voice.

"What topic is that?" Katherine asked.

"If we are going to continue traveling together, obviously we are going to attract some unwanted attention," she sighed, "Being that we all look like twins, that, and the fact our wardrobe all match makes it difficult as well. Though we can't do much appearance wise, it would be best to at least make sure our clothing does not match our counterpart."

"Huh?" Lori blinked.

"Think of it this way," Jean said, "We're gonna look like nerds if we go around wearing pretty much the same outfit of someone in our group."

"Yeah, we'd got bullied worse than back home!" Genis shuddered.

"We?" Cole frowned.

"Er…well, how I used to get bullied, anyway," the boy said.

"I guess you're right," Lloyd frowned, "So…what? You want us to…get new clothes?"

"Well, only one of each of our pairs need to," Raine shrugged, "There's no need for all of us to get a new wardrobe. Though most definitely Kratos and Katherine should change, they are pretty much wearing the exact same thing…"

The mercenaries looked each other up and down briefly, frowning in unison.

"I agree," Regis said, "I think Katherine should change, into something a bit more lady-like…"

"Funny, I was going to suggest you dress more masculine," Katherine hissed.

"What-? I dress manly!" he scoffed.

"You're wearing a sweater-vest," Genis said flatly.

"Chicks love it!" he scoffed down at the younger male half-elf.

"You look like a nerd."

"This from a preteen boy wearing shorts?" he snorted darkly.

"That's enough from both of you!" Raine snapped.

She smacked both of them upside the head, both of them moaning as she sat down in a huff-…and then stopped, frowning.

"Wait," she bit her lip, "Something's not right…"

"That hurt!" Jean whimpered.

"That was awesome!" Lori grinned. "Hit the Professor again!"

"That's just it, I hit him, but I didn't get hurt," she mused, concerned, "When I did that yesterday, I felt pain as well…but it didn't happen this time."

"Really?"

Lori smacked Lloyd again, the brunette boy letting out a shout as he clutched his head and let out a 'What did you do that for?!' as the girl frowned as well.

"Hey, you're right!" she said.

"It appears that, for some reason, we can no longer harm ourselves via…harming ourselves," Kratos stated, "However…judging on how Jean reacted, it appears we may harm both by harming one of another pair."

"So it does…fascinating!" Raine's eyes lit up. "But how is it this happened?! What changed from yesterday!?"

"Could it be that somehow the collision of our universes is stabilizing?" Regis snapped, his eyes gleaming as well.

"Absolutely marvelous! We-"

"You can investigate that later," Katherine interrupted, halting the oncoming academic-rants, "For now, I agree with you; it would be best one of each of us get different apparel."

"But I don't want to change my outfit!" Lori gaped.

"Me neither!" Lloyd scoffed. "My dad made this for me!"

"Look, we're not telling you to get rid of it, just wear something else is all," Regis rolled his eyes.

"But…"

"Aw man!"

The table looked at Genis and Jean, where Jean looked quite disheartened at what appeared to have been a game of rock-paper-scissors. Noting the looks they were getting, Genis spoke up, still grinning a bit.

"I won, she's gotta change clothes," he explained.

"Oh! Hey, that's a good idea!" Colette chirped. "Do you want to do that, Cole? Or I guess I could just change, if you'd like…"

"No, that's okay, I'll change," he smiled back.

"Oh, but I don't want you to if you don't want to!"

"No really!"

"Here we go…" Regis muttered, "Well, since all I'd really have to do is get a different color, I'll change clothes."

"Hm…rock paper scissors…should we do that?" Lori asked Lloyd, the male thinking a moment.

"I guess so…all right, sure," he nodded, a determined look in his eyes, "Let's go!"

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors!"

A rock and scissors.

Lori let out a cheer, jumping to her feet with that same grin on her face as she held up her hand in victory, Lloyd gaping up at her.

"I win!" she cheered.

"Wh-!? Oh come on! I like my clothes!" Lloyd cried, disheartened.

"Well then," Katherine closed her eyes, "I suppose we're going shopping. Chosen, have you decided which one of you is going to procure an alternate outfit?"

"Me," Cole said, "Colette won."

"I'm sorry!" the blonde girl cried, bowing her head repeatedly.

"All right, I'll take them," the woman stated.

"Why you?" Raine eyed her warily.

"Because I am going to change as well, and you just said we would attract too much attention as we are now," she said.

"Wait! You mean you're sending me alone with them!?" Lloyd demanded.

"Them? What's wrong with us?" Regis huffed.

"Oh yeah…" Lori trailed, "That means I'd have to stay here with all…you guys."

"We are technically the same people you know," Kratos pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're a guy!" Lori shouted. "Sure, I don't mind the girl Cole and Regis so much…but…I'm sorry! It's a little…weird…"

Katherine sighed, bringing her palm to her face as she did so.

"We won't be long, Lori," she said.

Both brunettes shuddered a bit. So it was that both to their leaders ended up with the alternate group, an awkward silence falling over both of them. Lori stayed with Lloyd's group at the inn until they were to return, nervously fidgeting to herself. How odd, really, to see their group with a female version of their ignoble leader, though attempts were made to break the silence…

"So, uhm…Lori," Colette chirped, smiling, "I um…you…um…do you like puppies?"

"Huh? Uhm…I prefer cats, actually," she frowned.

Colette stared at her.

"What?" Lori asked.

"Lloyd likes cats…?" Colette murmured to herself, somewhat stunned.

"I- I like dogs too!" Lori cried. "I just like cats more…because Neena is one, sorta."

"Neena?" the group stared.

"She's my…um…cat," the girl rubbed the back of her neck, "She's more like a mountain lion though, she's a big white and green cat, with really big ears-"

"Like a cat-Noishe?" Genis frowned.

"Ah yes," Kratos said, "Follow me."

"Huh?" Lori blinked, looking up at the male as he left the room. "Wait, what's a 'Noishe'?"

He didn't answer, merely left. Lori growled a bit to herself before she got to her feet, chasing him out as the rest of them followed. Damn it! This guy was just as infuriating as Katherine!

"Wait! Kat- Kratos! Where are you going?" she called, chasing him outside.

Kratos made his way to the pen of sorts on the side of the building which was usually reserved for transport-dragons, but was empty as of late because of the lack of trade. In it were two large animals, one was Noishe, the other was a beast exactly as Lori had described. The group stopped, staring at the sight as Lori gasped.

"N- Neena?!" she called.

The feline gave a loud mewling whine, purring loudly as it approached the fence.

"Katherine found her last night," Kratos explained, "I assume this is your 'cat'?"

"Neena!" Lori's eyes lit up, a grin on her face.

She dashed forward and wrapped her arms around the animal's neck, Neena purring and rubbing her fuzzy face against Lori's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lori cried, petting its head. "I was worried where you went and…and…What the?"

She broke away in turn for staring at Noishe, whom was looking at her in a rather dazed fashion. Lori and Noishe stared at each other a moment as the 'dog' whined and then proceeded to lick her cheek, startling the girl.

"W- Wha-? H- Hey! That tickles! Knock it off!" she laughed. "I-…Oh! I get it! He's a guy Neena?"

"That is correct," Kratos closed his eyes.

"Fascinating…" Raine frowned deeply, "I had assumed Noishe was not a 'dog', but for a female of his species to be so different… Lori, are cats of that size common in your world?"

"Huh-? No, not at all," she shook her head, "I don't…really know what Neena is, but she's been with me since Mom found me."

"Is your mom a dwarf too…?" Genis asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah, so?" she tilted her head to the side.

"…There are girl dwarves…?" the boy frowned.

"Well of course there are!" Lori huffed, glaring down at him. "What, you think they just pop out of the ground?"

"I thought the stork brought them," Colette blinked, confused.

They all stared at her. Noishe whined. Neena began to clean her ears.

"All right then…" Lori sighed, "Um…anyway, how do you think everyone else is doing?"

How little did she know.

"Who said you got to decide what I wear?!"

Katherine sighed as the boy yelled up at her, red in the face.

"I did not 'decide', I merely suggested this one," the woman said calmly, holding up a jacket.

"Red is definitely your color," Jean mused, looking up at him, "but the suspenders are kinda dorky…"

"Dorky!?" Lloyd scoffed down at her.

"I don't think they're dorky," Cole shrugged, "If he likes them, then they're not, right?"

"Way too nice, Cole, way too nice," Regis rolled his eyes.

"Huh? Why?"

Regis sighed and adjusted his brown and dark blue- still- sweater-vest. Of course, they all had mentioned how it was a bit hot for this weather, but he made the point that they would be leaving to cooler climates soon enough. It was rather surprising the range of clothing they had here, but Triet used to participate in trade when it was less dangerous. So they had a variety of types, and they were insanely cheap as well, since there was no demand for them now.

"I think white would look good on him," Jean chirped, smoothing the wrinkles out of her little green dress, "He just looks like he'd look good in white."

"I think I like white better…" Cole frowned, adjusting the darker-green jacket over his black shirt.

Lloyd winced, trying not to pay too much attention to them. Was it so bad this was freaking him out?! The guys were girls and vice versa…it was like having Genis commenting on his clothes! That was scary! That and Katherine…ugh…he always hated Kratos, but it was against his values to want to one-up a lady!

"L- Look, why don't _you _find a different outfit first?" Lloyd told the woman. "Then you can freak out on me."

"…" Katherine hesitated, glancing away.

Well, she did have another outfit…but she couldn't wear that with them. That and it was far too attention grabbing, seeing as it shouted 'Cruxis Angel' to the world. Still, she hadn't gone shopping for anything new in centuries, and even then she just got dragged along with Yuana as the half-elf cat-walked in the store to show off her 'fab bod'. Despite being her best friend, Katherine had to admit the blunette was a bit of a…slut. It was her favorite past time to drive Pronym crazy every time she walked by. Not that Yuana had any interest in the Desian, she merely liked to show off, that woman…

"I…suppose," Katherine hesitated, "but…I…"

"No buts! I'm not changing until you do!" Lloyd huffed.

"You realize you're just buying time, right?" Jean rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Gen-! Jean, shut up Jean!"

"Fine then," Katherine sighed, "I'll get something, but hold onto this, I want you to try it on."

Lloyd scoffed at her as she dropped the jacket in his arms, the teen muttering about controlling women. The auburn-head began to survey the various articles of clothing they had, frowning all the while. A few times she picked something up only to grit her teeth and put it back, muttering slightly. This carried on for a few minutes before Lloyd, bored, spoke up.

"What's wrong? You that picky about clothes? I didn't think you'd be that type," he huffed.

"No, it's not that," she shook her head, "It's merely…size…"

"Size?" Lloyd frowned, Cole looking confused as well.

"…" Katherine looked away.

"…Oh," Regis said simply, smirking a bit, "Oooh…I suppose it could be difficult being so endowed-"

Katherine flung a hangar at the half-elf, the male freezing in spot as the triangle of twisted metal stuck in the wall right by his ear. Regis gaped dumbly, unwilling to move as the woman huffed and continued to look. Lloyd was confused a moment before he realized just what Regis meant, his eyes bugging out of his head. Now that he thought about it, the woman was very…curvy. A look of horror splayed on Lloyd's face, covering his mouth with his hand as his face turned green.

"Lloyd-?" Jean started.

Lloyd ran to the window and threw up. They decided not to ask.

Eventually they all made their way back to the inn, Lloyd grudgingly fidgeting with his buttonless, suspenderless red and white jacket and his new black slacks. He liked his suspenders! Darn it, why did Lori have to win?!

"Stop messing with it, you look fine," Katherine stated.

"Would you stop telling me what to do?!" he demanded, snapping up at her.

The woman glared at him, silencing the boy as she continued to walked into the inn. Really, was it so wrong she wanted him to look presentable? Now if only she could talk Lori out of her suspenders…honestly, that girl had no taste. Then, she supposed she didn't have really good taste either, or people would think that… Was it her fault the only shirt they had that would fit her were…low-cut? Of course, they weren't to the point where she looked _indecent_ persay, it was merely she noted the gazes of more males on their way here. A periwinkle-shaded top that strapped around her neck and slacks of the same shade, her two belts still around her waist and her gauntlets as well. Unfortunately, she had to pack away her cloak, which irked her a little bit, but it was necessary. That cloak was attention-grabbing as it was…

"Ow!" Lloyd shouted suddenly, jerking.

"Lloyd? Is something wrong?"

"N- No, I just kinda felt…I must've imagined it," he mumbled.

Come to think of it, he had been flinching here and there for the past few minutes….

"W- Wait, you don't think Lori's getting hurt, do you?" Cole stammered.

Katherine quickened her pace, entering the large room where they had planned to meet. Raine, Genis and Colette looked up and barely got to say anything when the woman cut in first, her tone demanding.

"Where are Kratos and-?"

"Lori?" Raine asked, eyebrow raised.

She pointed out the window, Katherine hurriedly approaching it to look down at the space behind the inn, Lloyd giving another flinch before running up and doing the same.

"She wouldn't stop sayings he was bored, so Kratos took her out to train," Raine explained.

They watched as the brunette girl charged Kratos only to get knocked back onto the ground, slamming into the sand. Lloyd flinched again, gritting his teeth to fight back a yelp.

"O- Ow!" he stammered. "What the-!?"

"By the way, Lori almost threw up for no apparent reason earlier," Raine raised an eyebrow at Lloyd, "Do you know what might have caused that?"

"This is going to be a nuisance…" Katherine muttered.

**To write as well, that ending part was bit iffy…**** Hm…I'll try to clear some up next chapter, okay? I don't think it would fit RIGHT HERE you know?**

**Lori: Kratos is beating up a girl, the jerk.**

**Lloyd: At least he's not telling you what to wear!**

**Me: Oh yes, how fun n.n Review?**


	4. Start Off

**..Here we go, n.n now to the Ossa Trail :D **

**Lori: Kratos is just as harsh as Katherine!**

**Lloyd: Yeah, he's kind of…..**

**Me: Strict?**

**Lloyd: I was gonna say a show-offy jerk, but-**

**Me: I own nothing. And yes, I know that I failed my challenge, but I got one over half done, so I'm happy about that at least, and yes I am going out of order now...-_-' That aside, I hope you like it, and for those of you waiting for an 'I Wish' update, I started it off, so it should be done this week :D That aside...enjoy n.n**

**Start Off**

"And what are you doing?"

Lori looked up from the sand to see Katherine storming up to her and Kratos, the young brunette's eyes going wide as the woman marched up to them, her eyes narrowed and directed forward at Kratos.

"K- Katherine-?"

The woman stopped walking when she got to Lori, grabbing her arm and jerking the brunette onto her feet. Lori stammered a bit as the elder woman directed her gaze to Kratos, ignoring her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Training," Kratos said simply, "She said she needed something to do and she is a novice in terms of swordsmanship."

"You thought it appropriate to be so harsh on her?" she hissed a bit.

"According to what I heard, you are just as if not more harsh on her," he said simply.

Katherine's eyes narrowed but she said nothing, glancing briefly at the confused Lori and then directing one last glare at Kratos before she turned and strode away.

"Make sure you keep sand out of any cuts or scrapes you get," she said to Lori as she left, "to keep it from getting infected."

Lori and Kratos watched her leave, the man silent and the girl frowning, confused.

"I don't get her at all…" she sighed after a moment.

"Well then, are you done?" Kratos asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Like hell I'm done!" she scoffed, getting into stance again. "There's no way I'm walking away with a beating like this without you getting a hit on you!"

Before Kratos answered the girl raced at him, her eyes blazing as she charged for her opponent. For a second there, when her hair was blown back, Kratos nearly flinched. She did look like Lloyd, and even more like Anna…it was a sting of recognition and déjà vu that nearly made him lose his focus…but he did not, being the type of person he was. He easily deflected her first strike and went to push her off balance, counter attacking by knocking her other sword back with his own- at least, that was the plan. He noted quickly that he had miscalculated. He did make a successful hit, but found she did not fall back but set a foot behind her, stabilizing her balance and pushing back against his weapon in a deadlock.

Interesting, her balance was far better than Lloyd's….

She broke and attempted another swing-

Then he knocked her into the sand.

Her strength however, was quite as prominent as the boy's.

It was to be expected, actually, women tended to have better balance and less arm strength than males…that could be a problem. It was obviously not in her favor to attempt to fight with strength versus strength with a foe…

"Get up," he said, walking a few steps closer to him.

Lori coughed and managed to get to her feet, glaring at him with sand in her hair and stuck to her face.

"I- I'm not done yet-!"

"Stop," he said simply, "You do realize you have no chance of 'getting a hit' on me. "

"T- That's not true-!" she snapped, her face flushing.

"The fact is you are inexperienced, emotional, and….well, you lack the strength of a male," he said simply.

Lori gaped at him a moment before letting out a growl of frustration, shaking her head.

"You're saying it's because I'm a girl-!?"

She charged at him again and he easily knocked both swords out of her hands, her eyes going die before she found Kratos had grabbed her around the stomach, holding the blade to her neck. Needless to say, she struggled, but froze as the blade crept to her neck.

"Whether you like it or not, women are inherently lacking in physical strength than men," he said as she eyed the blade, sweat breaking out on her skin, "However, physical strength does not mean strength in general. There are a few things you have to your advantage; you merely need learn to use them."

With this he let her go, pushing her back so that she stumbled forward and then turned to him, still breathing hard. She scanned him a moment before picking up her swords, not taking her eyes away from the mercenary.

"…Like what?' she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Kratos smirked slightly.

"A female's strength is more lower body," he stated, "however, since you fight using swords, you need merely channel some of your strength to your upper body. I'll show you, take your usual stance."

Lori blinked and did as she was instructed, Kratos adjusting one arm so that her lower arm was parallel to her hip, elbow drawn back.

"Step into your strikes, use your entire body, not just your arms," he explained, "Step forward and then move your arm out with the motion of your body, let momentum work in your favor. Try it with one sword for starters, then try using both."

Lori looked up at him a moment before doing as he instructed, stepping and slashing out, then resuming the first stance. Kratos nodded.

"Keep at it," he said.

"Hey, um…what're you guys doing?"

Kratos and Lori turned, seeing Lloyd approaching them. The duo examined Lloyd's new outfit for a second or two before Lori answered.

"Kratos is training me," she said with a shrug.

"Indeed, perhaps you should train as well? You most certainly could use it, if you hope to keep yourself alive," Kratos said stiffly.

Lloyd's eye twitched.

"W- What?! Oh-! You think because you're a bit better- okay, a lot better- you know everything?!" Lloyd shouted, red in the face. "You don't have to insult me all the time!"

"I merely speak the truth," he stated, closing his eyes, "You mustn't neglect training, Lloyd."

"Wh-? I'm not- I just-"

"So train with us," Lori said with a shrug.

"I- Well- Oh come on! Lori, don't you-? Doesn't he tick you off?!" Lloyd shouted, at her in turn.

"It's only because he cares about us," the girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kratos and Lloyd both twitched.

"C- Cares about us?! Seriously?!" Lloyd scoffed, alarmed and shocked at the thought.

"Oh I'm not saying he doesn't tick me off," she huffed, glaring at Kratos, "but he has good intentions, and if he can teach us something we should take advantage of it, right?"

Lloyd gaped at her like an idiot as Kratos frowned, eying the female warily. There was definitely a difference between the two….though he had seen their similarities in it as well. They were both stubborn, emotional and very proud. He knew from the past with Lloyd the boy was prideful, and based on how Lori had gotten fired up at his criticism, she was as well. Then what was it that caused this difference…?

"I- Argh! I'm going inside!" Lloyd cried in frustration, turning and marching back to the inn.

"…Feh, fine," Lori huffed a bit, glaring after him, "Don't train with us! We'll be fine without you!"

She turned back to her stance, glaring at nothing while her sudden tension clearly showed her own frustration with Lloyd. She seemed offended, almost, though Kratos couldn't quite see why. However, something more pressing was on his mind.

"Why did you say that?" he asked calmly.

"Say what-?"

"That I do this because I 'care about you'," he said, eyes narrowed.

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, directing her gaze back on her practice.

"Because you do, don't you? Why else would I say that?"

Kratos fell silent and Lori continued practicing, not saying anything more than that.

Women rather disturbed him at times…

His son was thinking much the same thing, though he was thinking of another female, namely the red-haired woman that kept staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. They had separated to opposite sides of the room….not on purpose, or anything, but they had somehow found themselves clustered together into their respective groups. Lloyd glanced over at the other group, the pony-tailed Jean, book-engrossed Regis, day dreaming Cole and the….freaky, Katherine. Raine was just as engrossed in a book on their side, Genis kept glancing back and forth between them and Colette looked as if she was debating whether or not to go over to them and talk to them. Not to mention it didn't help Lloyd kept getting little jabs of pain now and then, which continuously reminded him that his female counterpart was training with Kratos. They both ticked him off…Kratos he could understand, but how was it that he couldn't understand 'himself'!? Girls were so weird….like Kratos actually cared about anything at all.

"Lloyd, may I speak to you?"

Oh hell, she came over.

"Huh-? Uh, yeah, sure," he said, glancing up at the woman warily.

She sat down beside him on the side of the bed, which truthfully freaked him out a bit, glancing around at his friends, who gave him wary glances. Raine ignored it and went back to her book, Genis flinched and Colette decided she finally had leeway to go over to talk to the others. The blonde bounced over to the other group, chirping a happy greeting to them before engaging into a chipper talk with Cole about something or another. So Lloyd was left to glance nervously at the woman, who stayed silent and looked off into space.

"…So…uhm…." Lloyd started, very awkward, obviously.

"Why didn't you train with Lori and Kratos?" she asked, glancing at him

It annoyed him he had to look up at her too; even the female Kratos was taller. Though she wasn't as tall as Kratos, she was maybe an inch or two taller than him, whereas Kratos was a half a foot at least .

"Because I didn't want to," he said, flushing a bit as he frowned, "Geez, what is that such a big deal?"

"I was just curious," she said, closing her eyes.

"…So uhm…what's your deal with Lori?"

"Pardon?"

"She says you're always criticizing her just like Kratos does to me," he said, eyebrow raised, "So what's your deal with us?"

Katherine was sparred at that point, seeing as Kratos had just strolled in, an exhausted looking Lori trudging in behind him and collapsing onto the nearest vacant bed with a groan.

"Lori, are you all right?" Cole said, his eyes widening.

"I ache all over…" she muttered into the blanket.

"She's fine, Cole," Jean said with a shrug, "she just overexerted herself again."

"Shut up, Jean," Lori snapped, still not moving.

"…I see you didn't ease up," Katherine stated, getting to her feet and glaring slightly at Kratos.

"It is more along the lines of what Jean said," Kratos stated, "she was very reluctant to stop until she was satisfied she had gotten the technique right. She is quite stubborn."

"Well, now that we're all done…." Raine stated, closing her book, "We are supplied so we should make our way to Ossa trail shortly, if we want to be there by dawn tomorrow."

Lori responded with a loud groan.

"Oh come on, Lori, you can ride Neena for a while," Jean smiled.

Another groan.

-

"Uuuuugggh it' ssoooo hooooottt…"

"No kidding…."

"Both of you stop complaining and let's get moving," Katherine scoffed, "The faster we get through here the faster we get to cooler climates."

"Hey, is that it? Up ahead?" Cole asked, pointing out to the horizon.

The group looked where he directed and just barely managed to see what looked like a path in the upcoming mountain range, Lori grinning.

"Yeah, that definitely looks like it could be it!" she beamed. "Dang, Cole, how'd you spot that? It's pretty far off…"

"Oh? I can see it okay…" Colette frowned.

"Let's hurry on," Kratos said.

"Right," Lori nodded, "C'mon, Lloyd, bet I can beat you there."

"You're on," Lloyd glared playfully.

The brunettes dashed off over the sand, ignoring the calls of the adults of their party as they did so.

"Ugh, they were just complaining about being hot and exhausted," Regis shook his head, "Where do they get all that energy?"

"A mystery in itself," Raine rubbed her temple.

That aside, they managed to arrive at the pass in one piece, the younger members looking around in slight awe, taking in the surroundings…

"Stop!" a voice called.

They directed their gaze upwards, where a dark-haired woman stood. She leapt down before them, surprising them a bit with her agility.

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Not that I'm aware of…"

"She could be a friend of mine…" Regis muttered under his breath.

Raine expressionlessly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

"That's me!" Cole said, grinning, leaving Colette thrown a bit off.

She wasn't the only one.

"What-? Uhm…the Chosen is a girl…" the woman trailed, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-? Oh, uhm….yeah-"

There was a poof of smoke from the side where a small, fox-like being appeared to their other side. Its fur was dark brown, with streaks of red and yellow in its curled tails.

"Shihan! He's here too!" it cried.

"What the-?" Lloyd stared.

The next second was a blur of action. Katherine moved to block on oncoming dark-blue streak. She put up her blade to meet what appeared to be a katana, held by a dark-haired man with sleek eyes.

"Dammit-!" he shouted, back-flipping out of the group and landing on his feet, flicking out several paper seals toward them just as the woman with him did the same.

Now, they weren't sure what the paper slips did, but they knew they didn't want to be caught in it, the group scattered, several of them already in battle stance. Lori charged at the female, who was making an attempt at Colette, managing to gain some time as the dark-haired woman attempted to find an opening through the girl's swipes. In the chaos- no one was quite sure how- a trapdoor was opened…and the woman fell down it.

"Ah-!"

"What the-?" the male turned his head.

Then choked up saliva when Katherine nailed him in the gut with the pommel of her sword, effectively knocking him off his feet and right into the hole after his companion.

Silence.

"What the hell?! Who were they?!" Lori cried, half stunned and half panicked.

"No idea…" Lloyd frowned, "But did you notice…"

"The two of them looked very much like the other," Katherine supplied, "They could simply be siblings, we needn't jump to conclusions...however…"

"That creature said 'he's here too'," Kratos finished, eyes narrowing, "I am going to assume that male knew of Cole, if that is the case, so they could very well be the same as us."

"What?" Raine went wide-eyed. "How can that be possible? We've never seen them before, and they were not near that apparition earlier-"

"But Neena showed up, and she wasn't around it either," Regis frowned.

"Hm…so I suppose it could be possible we weren't the only ones affected…"

"We should carry on," Kratos stated, drawing their attention.

"What? But don't you want to know about-?" Lloyd began.

"There is no point in us pondering it here, besides, they'll come after us again I imagine," he stated, "The footing here is poor, it'd be best not to linger."

"I suppose he's right," Lori nodded, frowning a bit, "but I am curious too…."

"I don't think they're dead…." Genis mused, looking over at the hole.

"We're lucky this trapdoor was here, is all I'm saying," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck.

"I feel so bad for them…" Colette said.

"It wasn't your fault, and I feel bad for them too," Cole frowned.

"It's not a trap," Raine said, ignoring the blondes, "It's a hidden maintenance passage, back when this trail was operating as a mine."

"Oh? Well, still…" Lori frowned.

"Let's carry on, we've wasted enough time," Katherine snapped.

That was that. The group began their trek into the passage, though with a few murmurs within the group, voicing their concerns. Raine and Regis were attempting to wrap their heads around the assassins, whereas most of the younger groups were wondering what that small creature was…Kratos and Katherine were silent as usual.

"Hey, couldn't help but notice…"

"Hm?" Lori blinked, looking down at Genis.

"..You don't hate Kratos, do you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why would I?" she frowned.

"…It's just bizarre, 'cause Lloyd HATES Kratos," Genis raised an eyebrow, "but it almost seems like you…I dunno, like you respect him or something."

"Of course I do," she shrugged, "he's really good, and he taught me stuff."

"….So what about Katherine-?"

"She makes me feel awkward," Lori muttered rapidly, slouching a bit and glancing away.

"Why? She's the same person, isn't she-?"

"W- Well- it's just- oh shut up," she sighed, looking away as she blushed.

Truthfully it was that she did feel…awkward with both of them, but they also- she was so, so sure they were familiar from somewhere. And they were the same person, technically, but Katherine hadn't trained her like Kratos had, so of course she'd view him differently. Though….she hadn't really taken Katherine up on that offer yet, maybe she should try…

Lloyd himself was unusually deep in thought as well, however…what was on his mind didn't stay secret long.

"Do we have enough for dinner tonight?"

He didn't get why all the girls looked at him like that, he was asking an honest question. Heck, Genis was totally on the same page with him at that….girls were so weird….

**Gonna move focus to the other characters next chapter…hoping, I'll try to get more into Lloyd's head, seeing as this was more Lori, and then I'll get to the Sages…**

**And yes, Shihan is our Sheena :P More description of him will follow next time :P **

**Hope you liked! **


	5. She Scolds SheSwordsman on the Seashore

**Well here's chapter five, hope you like n.n**

**YesIknowittookforever **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I can't believe you FELL down here-"

"Get off my back!"

"I'm just say-"

"No seriously, get OFF MY BACK!"

"Wh-? Oh sh-! Sorry!"

Sheena groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground, glaring a bit at the male who stood a few feet from her, blushing. The woman got to her feet with a bitter look, brushing herself off as her male companion sighed.

"I really didn't mean to do that," Shihan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know. I know," she said, stretching to get the kinks out of her back, "Ugh, I can't believe we lost by falling down a hole!"

"It's okay, Sheena!" cried Corrine, jumping onto her shoulder. "We'll catch up with them!"

"Y'know maybe we should actually ambush them instead of showing up and loudly proclaiming where we are," said another relatively high-pitched voice.

"Right, Carina, okay…we'll do it your way," Shihan sighed, glancing up at the red and black little fox sitting on his head.

"I don't know if that'll work too much better," Corrine frowned, "Those ones in the purple were pretty scary."

"No kidding! That woman knocked me right in here!" the male ninja cried, looking hurt in terms of body and pride.

"Still, I can't believe they're the same as us," Sheena frowned, her eyes downcast as she shifted her weight unto her other leg, "I thought it was weird with just the four of us, I didn't count on the Chosen's group being like that too. What're the odds?"

"It can still work to our advantage," Carina said, slipping on Shihan's shoulder, "If we kill either one of the blondes, they both die and both our Tethe'alla's are saved!"

"Y- Yeah," Sheena bit her lip, sighing a bit.

"…You know we have to do this," Shihan said sternly, though he was unable to keep his own anxiety from his tone, "They're counting on us."

"Sheena knows that!" Corrine snapped. "She's just too nice!"

"Look, we gotta get a move on," Sheena said, shaking her head, "If we don't find a way out of these tunnels there's no way we'll catch up with them in time!"

"Right, let's go," Shihan nodded.

The two onmitsu dashed off into the darkness, their little furry companions disappearing in puffs of smoke.

* * *

"We're almost to the end, I think," Jean frowned, trying not to look like she was panting from their excursion down the steep mountain-path.

"Finally! I was getting so bored of this place," Lloyd sighed.

"You're so immature," Lori rolled her eyes.

"Oh bull," Jean said flatly, "You would've said that if he hadn't beat you to it."

Lori glared down at her friend, pouting as her cheeks flushed just a bit from being called out. The small half-elf girl paid no mind, sighing and brushing some stray silver hairs back behind her ear. She was going to have to fix her ponytail in a little bit, just as soon as they got out of this place. Her blue eyes glanced around her friends, her gaze falling on Lloyd, who was now grinning at Lori's expense. It was still so strange, but it was beginning to feel more like Lori just had a brother or something. They were both morons, so they could've passed as siblings even if they didn't look exactly like the other. Then again, she apparently now had a twin brother and an older sister. She smiled a bit at the thought, feeling the bubble of happiness. She'd always wanted a sister, and a brother wasn't so bad as long as he wasn't older than her; that and Genis was easy to relate to, sharing the pain of having an older sibling like…them.

"Stop chatting and keep up," snapped Katherine, not even deigning to turn her head to look at them.

"Yes oh great mistress of our fates," Lori rolled her eyes, but followed in step with the older woman as they continued onward.

"Sarcasm will not help you with anything" Kratos interjected.

Lori flinched and nodded, continuing on without another word. Lloyd eyed her and then glared at Kratos before looking ahead at the road, frowning to himself. Regis was scanning the map, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed, analyzing the piece of paper like a rare specimen.

"The town names are different," he stated.

"Oh?" Raine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, for example, Palmacosta…" he pointed out the town on the map, "It's known as Palario in our world."

"Palario?"

"I had heard that Palmacosta was named after the spouse of its founder," Kratos stated, "Apparently her name was Palma."

"I see, that makes it easier to explain," Raine nodded, "So if the genders are reversed than that must mean a woman founded it and named it after her husband."

"Huh, really?" Jean frowned. "I wonder…."

"You think there's other stuff that's different?"

"I'm sure there are, it might not seem like a big difference but I'm sure many things are affected by something such as all the people being the opposite gender," Kratos stated, closing his eyes.

"We should be at the village soon, I've heard it's not more than a day's walk from Ossa," Raine confirmed to the group, taking her eyes away from the map that her counterpart was reading intently.

"Could we stop for lunch first?" Jean asked. "I'm starving."

"Oh? I'm not really hungry…" Cole mused quietly to himself, "Lori are you?"

"Huh-? Oh, yeah I guess I kinda am," she smiled weakly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We'll beat the village soon enough," Katherine interjected, "Once we get there you can stop and have something to eat."

"Oh come on, Katherine!" Lori scowled, pouting. "Seriously? It's just stopping for lunch-"

"Would you rather take time out to stop out here where we can be attacked, or walk a few more minutes where you can eat without having to look out for monsters?" she eyed her.

"…Oh fine," the girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the elder woman.

"Would you two knock it off with your catfights already?" Regis sighed, shaking his head.

Both women glared at him and he silenced, turning his attention back to the map. Lloyd raised an eyebrow, looking between the female swordsmen.

"I didn't know women could be so scary," he mused quietly to himself.

"Oh come on Lloyd," Genis rolled his eyes, "you've known Raine long enough to know this already-"

Raine backhanded Genis, Jean yelping from across the way and clutching her head.

"Oh-! I'm sorry Jean, I forgot," Raine apologized to the elfish girl.

"I- It's okay R- Raine," she smiled weakly, rubbing the back of her head.

Genis muttered under his breath, glaring up at his older sister and quickly looking away when she turned back, lest he be punished again. They made it to Izoold soon enough, much to the relief of Lloyd and Lori, who voiced how bored they were and how eager they were to get something to eat. Despite their outfit changes they still got quite a few looks as they walked in, giving how similar they looked to…their counterparts. Kratos and Katherine kept their distance from each other, trying to keep attention away, Cole and Colette managed to look more like cousins if one didn't know better, but the biggest problem they had had to be with the Sages. Silver hair wasn't as common as brown with Lloyd and Lori or blonde with Colette and Cole...and given there were four of them it was a little attention grabbing. However, they had a bit more to focus on at the moment. Once they arrived Lori simply ran off.

"Huh-? Hey! Lori what-?" Lloyd blinked, a little put off.

"Oh boy there she goes…" Jean rubbed her face, shaking her head.

"Where does she think she's-" Katherine growled, beginning to head after her.

"I know where she is," Jean rolled her eyes, "Come on we'll find her."

The group gave the girl an odd look, but let her take the lead. True to her word they saw a blip of red shortly, standing at the end of the furthermost dock, the wind blowing the trailings on her shirt back, whipping her hair. Lloyd blinked, confused, eying her. Apparently he wasn't the only one, as all eyes went to Jean, silently asking for an explanation.

"She doesn't get to see the ocean too much," Jean shrugged, "the coast around Iselia is a little hard to get to with all the cliffs…unless you go toward the temple. When we were coming back from the Oracle she had to take a minute to…"

Lloyd frowned and walked forward, coming up behind the girl. The wind picked up the closer her got and his own hair began to blow all over the place, the salty-air rushing past him. A small shudder went down his spine and he inhaled deeply. The sea was very invigorating, it was nice….the smell, the wind..it almost felt like he was flying, like the open horizon was just begging him to follow it. He shook it off when he got to her, tapping her shoulder.

"Lori-?"

"Oh- Lloyd," she turned, rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry, I got excited…the ocean sounds cool doesn't it?"

"Well- …yeah, it does, but why did you run off like that?"

"Hey it's not like I went too far, you guys kept up with me all right, didn't you?" she huffed, crossing her arms with a slight pout. "I just wanted to see the ocean, what's wrong with that?"

"Well why didn't you just wait until we walked over here?" he frowned, shaking his head.

What was with this chick? He didn't understand it, she was supposed to be him right? Why then would she- okay yeah he liked the ocean too, from what little he had seen of it, and one of his dreams was to sail around the world someday….but to run off like that? What was with her?

"I'm sorry, all right?" she muttered, glancing aside. "I'll go back now, so let's just go."

With that she turned and walked past him back to the group, Lloyd looking after her, slightly frustrated. They walked over and Lori was scolded the instant she was in earshot, Katherine glaring at her.

"What were you thinking running off like that? Well?"

"I just wanted to-"

"You run off like that you could easily get lost or attacked, you're more vulnerable on your own-"

"Attacked in a town-?"

"Yes," she snapped, glaring, "Even if Desians don't' show up, which is still a possibility, you could be robbed or- …you should know better."

"I can take care of myself-"

"A young girl going off by herself in an area she doesn't know is reckless!" Katherine snapped. "You're too inexperienced a fighter to think you can just run around by yourself-"

"I bet if Lloyd did it you wouldn't be saying that!" Lori snapped back, crossing her arms with a huff, glowering.

"Huh-? Wait how did I get dragged into this-?" Lloyd blinked, surprised.

"It's foolish for him to do it as well, it's just moreso for you given that-"

"That what?"

"You're a female," Katherine said flatly.

There was a moment of complete silence.

"E- excuse me- what does that matter? You're a girl too, in case you haven't noticed-!" she snapped, her face turning red with irritation.

"No, she's right," Raine interjected, "You need to be more careful, Lori."

"Being a girl doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does," Raine said flatly, "You may not like it but being a girl means you are a lot more likely to get attacked..and you have a lot more to lose."

Lori froze. Lloyd and the younger group looked between her and Raine, a mix of confusion and curiosity on their features. Kratos remained silent and Katherine regarded Lori silently before walking up to her and grabbing her wrist firmly, walking off with her as she protested. The others snapped from their daze, following after, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Wait- Professor what did you mean by that-?" Lloyd asked, jogging a bit to catch up with them.

"That's none of your business Lloyd," she said simply.

"I don't get it, what did you mean-"

"Kat let go of me!" Lori snapped at the elder woman. "I won't run off again, all right? It's not a big deal! I didn't even go far! You guys are just worrying way too much-"

Katherine looked at her, but said nothing. Still, the look managed to silence Lori, causing her to pale and then hesitate, settling for muttering under her breath and glancing away. Raine and the other adults dropped the subject altogether, heading for the inn, where they could finally partake of some lunch. Lloyd and the other children of the group forgot the entire situation as soon as they had the chance to fill their tummies, barely noticing Lori's troubled expression, and how she picked lightly at her plate. Katherine didn't look at her, Kratos however did glance between the two, frowning, thinking his mysterious thoughts.

"Well now that everyone is done," Kratos said as they finished, "We should look into procuring a ship in order to reach Palmacosta."

Raine and Regis both twitched, Regis forced his eyes back on a book he was reading and Raine swallowed, then spoke up herself.

"Yes, before that though, we have another issue I think we should address," she stated, "…we're still attracting a bit more attention than we'd like."

"Yeah I was thinking about that," Regis nodded, closing his book, "it's our hair mainly, I could get a hat, and either Jean or Genis can get one or some kind of head covering."

"That'd help a little," Lloyd shrugged, considering it, "What about the rest of us though? Like Lori and me have the same hair too and stuff-"

"Lori and I," Raine corrected, "and I don't think that will be necessary, brown hair is a lot more common, as is blonde…though we should try to avoid being seen too closely by someone when we're close."

"Can't we just tell them we're related?" Lori asked, finally breaking her silence. "They'd buy that, right?"

"Perhaps, but while one pair of siblings wouldn't be odd, for each of us…" Kratos closed his eyes, "That would not be as easily passed off."

"Well what else can we do then?" Genis asked, biting his lip. "I mean…I guess I could wear a hat but…"

"There isn't much more we can do aside from that," Katherine pointed out, "We'll just have to make do."

"I guess we're just going to have to find a boat now, right?" Cole asked, tilting his head a bit.

Raine and Regis twitched slightly again.

"Though didn't the Professor say there may not be an ships going?" Lloyd frowned. "What do we do if that's true? We need to get there…"

"We'll think of something, but we needn't think of that until we are certain we are unable to take a ship," Kratos stated.

"Having a back-up plan wouldn't exactly hurt," Katherine stated, her eyes slightly narrowed on him.

"No, but there is no point in concerning ourselves over something if it's likely not the case," he replied.

The two locked eyes and looked at each other for a moment before looking away, both looking just the slightest bit irritated. The group looked between them with interest but let it drop. Lori however had returned to her silence before excusing herself.

"Where are you-?" Katherine started.

"To the bathroom, what, you think I can't take care of myself going down the hall?" she snapped, her eyes narrowed and a lacing of acid in her voice.

Katherine looked at her and closed her eyes, disregarding the younger girl's aggression.

"Not at all, you should just tell us where it is you're going," she stated coolly.

"Yeah well I'll be fine, okay, _Mom?_" she spat.

"Lori," Cole frowned, "Miis Katherine's just worried about you. Why is that bad? I worry about you too…are you mad at me?"

"You do-?" Lori stared, then shook her head violently, "That's different, okay? Look I'm just going to the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

She was already out the door before anyone could say anything, and before she thought to look back, missing the flick of pain that had crossed Katherine's face, and the quiet grimace from Kratos.

Lori walked out into the lobby of the tavern, where she remembered there being a bathroom, looking around for said destination before heading off, passing by a girl that was looking longingly out the window.

"Aifread, how can I quell these feelings I have? Oh Aifread…" she muttered to herself.

Lori raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask, planning on walking right by the girl…until the girl whipped around and saw her standing right behind her.

"Hey! You! What are you doing spying on me?" she snapped.

"S- Spying-? I was just walking by-" Lori frowned, backing up a step.

"Oh yeah, sure, I bet you were listening in on me about Aifread!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I bet you were, I bet you know him, all the girls in this town do! I bet you're one of his floozies!"

"Floozie-? And who the hell is Aifread?" she scowled, shaking her head. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about!"

The girl scanning Lori a minute, skeptical, but seemed content with this answer after a moment, relaxing.

"Sorry about that," she sighed, rubbing her face, "I guess not every girl in this village is one of his cheap hos."

"Well- …what? Wait a minute, I thought you liked this guy?" Lori frowned.

"Liked-?" she laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no, no not at all. The guy owes me money. Just every time he gets it he goes around partying and spending it all with girls. I want to rip his throat out."

Lori blinked.

"..Oh," she said simply.

"Sorry about snapping at you, anyway, my name is Lyla," she smiled, "I'm a money lender, so if you ever need any gald look me up, all right? Or if you happen to find out anything about that two-timing Aifread…I'd appreciate that a lot."

"Aifread…" Lori frowned, thinking it over, "Wait…on the way here I heard some guy talking to his buddy, said something about that guy going to his hometown-"

Lyla was out the door like a shot.

"W- what? What did I say?"

Crazy lady…oh well, it wasn't any of her business.

**I UPDATED! HURRAY!  
And yes that whole scene with Lori getting scolded for running off has a purpose. It's for later CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! GASP! …I am delirious when I feel sick -_-'**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**


	6. Port City

**Yes. I remember this fic exists. Namely because I saw a vid on youtube with the tos cast genderbent. Some of them looked flat out weird to me but I think it was the fem!Kratos. I went 'o.O IT'S KATHERINE'**

**So here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Port City**

"Lori, stay away from the rails," Katherine snapped.

The girl winced, glaring back at the woman. She responded with a huff, turning her attention back out to the ocean breeze. It had been pure dumb luck they had managed to get onto this boat, given how she had inadvertently caused Lyla to rush to get a letter to this 'Aifread'. Still they had barely set sail and Kat was already snapping at her. The woman was anal beyond all hell, she swore it. Was she just sent by Martel to make her life difficult or something?

"Lori-" Kat began again, but cut off when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Katherine scowled, turning to meet Kratos' eyes. The man shook his head, silent, which Katherine responded to with a narrowing of her eyes.

"Don't get…too into the role," he said, his voice barely audible even to one with angelic hearing. "You know it won't last."

Katherine fell silent, her face blank, though she didn't pry her eyes from her double. The woman frowned, turning her gaze back to her daughter dashing around the deck.

"…Girl doesn't have any sense," she answered softly.

"Yes, I'm sympathetic toward the feeling."

Kratos walked off, leaving Katherine looking longingly after her daughter, her russet eyes misted. Insufferable man…not that she wasn't considered 'cold' in any regard, but to his own son, to their own children? Idiotic, to think that to refrain from emotion to the extent one didn't even feel it themselves was strength. Wasn't it that very difficulty that she had overcome with Andrew, and that he must have overcame with his Anna? Hadn't they both spent countless centuries without a semblance of human emotion to be sick of it?

Lori was currently racing to the prow of the ship, grinning ear to ear. Katherine noticed her double twitch and look away, no doubt she reminded him of his Anna. A spike of jealously went through Katherine at the thought, the thought her little girl would look like anyone else other than her. Then again, Lloyd did look more like her own spouse than he did Kratos- …sort of. It was odd, he looked like both really…

"Uh…Katherine did you need something?"

She flinched. When did she walk over to him? Had she really been so susceptible to a flash of nostalgia and motherly instinct? Lloyd eyed her, wary, and a soft smile forced into Katherine's lips.

"No, I was just…wondering how it is you were doing."

Lloyd eyed her, fidgeting just a bit. Katherine internally berated herself, all she was doing was drawing unwanted attention onto herself.

"I'm fine.." Lloyd hesitated, then sighed. "Okay, look, Katherine? Uh- what's the deal?"

"…Deal?"

Lloyd rubbed his face before turning to look at her.

"Okay well you keep trying to be..nice to me or whatever, and Lori hates you, but she keeps trying to be friends with Kratos or something and I hate Kratos, so- doesn't that just seem weird?"

Katherine stayed silent as Lloyd scanned her, a wary tension building between them.

"I suppose it seems unusual," she said. "I'm merely concerned for Lori and yourself, as I'm sure Kratos is. You're inexperienced with traveling, and the younger Sages have their elder siblings to watch over them. I suppose it is merely that …Kratos and Lori get along more than you and him do is all."

She kept the bitterness out of her last words but Lloyd still eyed her, even more wary.

"How does that make sense? If you and Kratos are the same person how come Lori gets along better with him than you?"

Katherine froze.

Lloyd might not have been the sharpest person but even he knew enough to realize that- whatever he had said-it had basically been the equivalent to a slap across the face to the woman that spoke to him. Was she weird? Yes. A little creepy? Definitely. Still, that didn't mean he should go around making people upset…

"I- hey I didn't mean that- y'know, offensively or anything-"

"You know the word offensive?" Katherine blinked, startled momentarily from her emotional pain.

"Uh-…yeah, I guess…?"

Katherine smiled gently again, causing Lloyd to fidget again.

"Wh- what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Pardon, it's nothing," she said, turning from him. "I'm going to go check on the others."

Lloyd blinked and then sighed, rubbing his face.

"She's so weird…"

Genis and Jean were seated together on the deck as well, currently engaged in a game of chess that Regis apparently had brought along for the trip.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Jean asked, moving her rook.

"We'll probably just stock up on supplies and ask around for the location of the next seal," the boy said, moving his knight. "Though-"

"The Book of Spirit is in that city isn't it?"

"…What-? Oh, you mean Spiritua." Genis said, nodding. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

"I didn't know what his female counterpart's name was." Jean explained with a shrug. "So-…you think your sister is going to want to get it? I KNOW Regis is going to try that…"

Both preteens shuddered a bit at the thought, focusing quickly on their game once again.

"Hey I was wondering…is…anything else really different in your world? I mean, from what you can tell from ours, so far?" Genis asked, glancing up at her again.

"Besides the names and genders, not really," she shrugged. "Though I'm sure there must be some differences…I mean, gender roles are indicative of different cultures and all-"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," Genis said. "I mean, I guess it's not really fair, but…"

"Well I guess we'll find out as we go," Jean shrugged. "Checkmate."

"…."

The rest of the trip proceeded without any real incident, except for Raine and Regis both praising their respective deities for their arrival back onto solid footing. Genis sighed as they landed, carefully tying a bandana around his head in an attempt to hide his hair, as they discussed earlier, too many people with silver hair in one group was sure to draw attention, after all…

"All right everyone try to keep some distance between yourself and your …counterpart," Katherine said as they got off the boat. "We're doing basically all we can to avoid drawing attention but that's not likely to cut it."

"Agreed," Kratos said simply.

"Oh wow this place is huge!" Lori exclaimed.

"Look at all these ships!" Lloyd added.

"Both of you, quiet down-" Raine started.

"Oh- sorry," both of them chimed, then eyed each other.

"…Well anyway, let's go!" Lori said, starting off.

"Hey, wait-" Lloyd started to head after her, when Kratos grabbed his arm.

"We're trying to keep distance between each other," he said, frowning. "If she's going ahead, stay to the back."

Lloyd grumbled a bit but nodded, scanning the area with obvious excitement that quickly overpowered his disgruntlement. The other seemed to share his excitement though at less obvious levels. Though things become awkward again shortly after when Cole ended up walking by Lloyd.

The taller boy glanced at the blond, then away quickly, trying to ignore his discomfort. The blonde did the same, clearing his throat, fidgeting with something in his pocket as he walked.

"…This is weird isn't it?" Cole finally murmured, glancing up at him.

"Well- yeah, it is…" Lloyd returned a weak smile, fidgeting.

They both fell silent.

"Uh-…Colette is- uhm-…well I've been thinking…uh…"

"Yeah?" Lloyd frowned, looking at him.

"…Well I was just wondering if we're like opposites and stuff, but- similar- …mirrored? I guess?"

"You got me," Lloyd said with a sigh.

"Well-…I was just wondering, do you like Colette? I mean- like her?"

Lloyd nearly missed a step. The elder teen stammered, looking at the male version of his childhood friend, feeling a mix between embarrassed and incredibly put-off.

"Wh- what-?"

"I- I'm just asking because…well…" the boy quickly glanced around, tilting his head a bit to see what Lori was doing at the head of the group. "…Well, I like Lori…"

Lloyd stared.

"So I'm just wondering, does that mean…Colette likes you? So if she does like you, if you like her, then would that mean Lori likes me? Y- You know?" he coughed, glancing aside as a light red flushed up to his ears.

Lloyd stammered then froze, staring at him, then over where Colette was chatting happily with Jean. Wait…was- did that …make sense? But then again if - …oh Martel, yes, that did make sense.

So if Cole liked Lori that must mean that Colette-

N- No. He coughed, closing his eyes. No, there was no proof of that, better to just- to just not think about that.

"You don't think it works like that?" Cole fidgeted, glancing ahead again.

"Well- I- ..I mean it's not important, right? If you like Lori then just tell her, right?" Lloyd said with a shrug, trying to ignore the other thoughts that were beginning to nag at him.

"…No, it's better I don't," Cole said softly, his eyes glancing down.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked, looking at him again.

"…Well it's noth- Oh- !CRAP!"

Lloyd jumped, first off at hearing Colette's double swear, secondly when the boy tripped on an upturned tiled and fell, slamming into another group that was coming around the corner. An audible crash was heard and Lloyd winced as Cole quickly got to his feet, both their own group and the one Cole had run into stopping and staring at the shattered potion on the street.

"Oh- " Cole looked up and then flushed, bowing his head rapidly. "I- I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to run into you-"

"You got a lot of nerve, punk!" a male in their group snapped. "Running into a lady and then ruining some very expensive potion! You're going to pay for that!"

"Uh- s- sure." Cole forced an awkward smile. "It's my fault so I'll gladly replace it-"

"You think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?" their obvious leader snapped.

"Wait, seriously?" Lori scowled, strolling up to Cole and placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously, you talk like that? You sound like an idiot! 'Appease your anger', what are you some fantasy villain? Why should we have to pay for ANYTHING if you're being a prick?"

Lloyd noticed Katherine tense up and Kratos frowned, the rest of the group shifting nervously. At some point Colette had come over to him and she tugged on his sleeve.

"Lloyd- please, stop them from fighting," she asked, her wide blue eyes tinged with concern.

"I-"

"Oh ho, look little girl, go play with your dolls or something-"

"Little?" Lori snapped, stepping forward. "Come on, you ugly gorilla, do you want to start a fight? I'll kick your ass!"

"Hah hah hah!" another girl in their group laughed. "Look at that! That short little boy is so wimpy his girlfriend needs to stand up for him! I guess it's obvious who wears the pants in that relationship!"

Lori twitched and Cole paled, quickly moving in front of Lori, his fists clenched at his sides.

"She- she doesn't need to stand up for- stop it! Leave her alone, I said I'll pay for it so I will, let's just-"

"That's enough," Raine spoke up, walking forward herself and pulling both teens back. "Let's all settle this like adults."

"I agree," said the girl Cole had run into. "I'd like to leave this city as soon as possible, so let's not cause any commotion. Let's just have them replace the potion."

"Well I'm glad to see someone has some sense," Regis muttered from the back of the group.

"Grr..fine! Replace the potion, you're getting off easy this time."

Lori rolled her eyes and looked as if she was about to retort when Raine pulled her away, Cole fidgeting before following after them.

"Why should we have to do this?" Lori grumbled loudly. "They're the ones that were being jerks."

"I'm sorry," Cole fidgeted, his eyes downcast. "I didn't mean to-..sorry."

"Well at any rate it appears we have to purchase a Palma Potion," Kratos said with a slight sigh. "Let's get a move on, then."

"Why did those guys have a potion anyway?" Regis frowned. "Isn't the drinking limit twenty-one, here? I don't think any of those kids were that old."

"Well they had a magic user…" Jean said quietly, trailing off.

"Huh? So?" Lori tilted her head to the side, questioning.

"Well magic casters generally have an elven ancestor somewhere," Katherine stated. "As such they can appear much younger than they truly are."

"Oh…wait, like you?" Lori asked, eying the elder woman.

"…Perhaps."

"Wait so how old are you then?" Lori raised an eyebrow. "…Are you like some old lady?"

"Certainly looks good for her age, whatever the case," Regis said with a little smirk, scanning the swordswoman.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't leer at me, Professor," Katherine stated flatly, a slight glare in the man's direction.

"I would never, I am a gentleman," Regis said with a huff, adjusting his cloak with the air of someone who cared very much for their appearance.

"…I really don't see how you and the Professor are the same," Lloyd muttered.

"The difference is he has to deal with a lot more of a certain hormone than I do," Raine grumbled.

"Really? Here I thought we had the same amount."

Raine lightly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow- that was immature, Raine."

"Let's go."

The rest of the group exchanged glances before warily following after the adult half-elven female.

"That is interesting though," Genis said after a bit. "I mean just because Regis is a guy version of Raine, that doesn't mean he's automatically gonna be a pervert, right? Well I mean…he is, obviously, but-"

"What's a pervert?" Colette asked.

"Hey look I think that shop over there sells that potion," Lloyd said quickly.

"Perhaps," Katherine agreed. "I'd say it best if none of us went in with our doubles, in a small store like that it will be more obvious. I'll wait out here."

"I suppose I will too," Raine sighed.

Ultimately, Lloyd, Regis, Jean, Colette and Kratos went in. Katherine was right, it was a small store and they would've drawn attention. Especially considering the other people that were there…

"Oh please, there's no way I'd sell gels for that cheap!" the girl at the counter snapped at two Desians that were bearing down on the counter.

"You little brat! You should be thankful we're willing to spend money on a cheap place like this!"

"I don't have to take that from a filthy Desian!"

"Chocolat, stop…" an older woman behind the counter said, obviously worried for her daughter's sake.

"But mom, these are the same monsters that took grandma-"

"You better watch that tongue of yours!" one Desian snapped. "Or your pretty little head might roll!"

"Just try it you stinking bastard!"

"Why you-!"

"Stop, we've reach the quota," the Desian's partner stated, temporarily diffusing the situation. "We'll have to ask Lord Magnius if we want to go any further…"

"Grr…"

Lloyd fidgeted, his fingers tightening on his sword while Regis swiftly pulled Jean behind him, his blue eyes narrowed hard on the two grunts. When they turned to leave Regis smoothly turned so he kept the view of his sister blocked, the young girl herself peeking around her brother, obviously shaken up.

"Slimy barbarians," Regis muttered darkly before turning to his sister. "Are you all right?"

"Y- Yeah…"

"Oh- Oh I'm so sorry about that," "the woman at the desk said. "I'm sure you were frightened- is the little girl all right?"

"W- I'm not little!" Jean flushed, pulling away from her brother quickly.

"We're all fine ma'am, don't worry about it," Regis smiled politely. "Though the added presence of your beautiful face has certainly helped in making this situation more bearable."

Cacao flushed lightly, lifting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my…"

"Hey! What are you doing, you creep?" Chocolat snapped.

"Chocolat, that's enough!" her mother scoffed. "These are guests and customers, there's no reason to be rude to them. Besides…aren't you late for work?"

"Oh! Right, okay…I'm off now then, see ya, Mom!" the girl said chipperly, completely disregarding the others as she left the building.

"Uh…" Lloyd hesitated a moment before stepping forward. "Hey, we were wondering if you sold Palma Potion-?"

"Why yes, but I'm sorry, you're far too young to be drinking that." Cacao smiled weakly.

"Wh-? Oh it's not for me-"

"I'm getting it, actually." Regis said, strolling up. "I do enjoy some fine potions now and then you know, though sadly I usually don't get to do so with a pretty woman like you around."

Cacao smiled, laughing a little.

"Oh stop it, you're not getting a discount for flattery, you know."

"Well it was worth a try," Regis smirked, then laughed. "In all seriousness though, you are lovely and I would like to purchase a bottle, if you have any."

Lloyd twitch a bit and Jean sighed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"There he goes again…" she mumbled.

Kratos seemed unimpressed by the whole ordeal, though seemed a bit pleased when Regis procured the potion for them- and yes, at a discount. When they left Cacao seemed to be in a noticeably good mood, despite what had occurred, and Lloyd desperately tried to eliminate any train of thought that would lead him to imaging Raine flirting with some guy for a discount- too late.

"Ugh," he grimaced at the thought.

"Hey guys, you're back! Did you see those two Desians crones?" Lori asked as they exited. "What the hell were they doing in there?"

"Yeah, we weren't sure if we should go in and help or anything, so we kinda just stayed out of their way…" Genis fidgeted.

"It's okay, there was no trouble." Colette smiled. "Let's just go give back that potion-"

"Sure but can we look around a bit first?" Lori asked. "I mean they're not going anywhere after all, and if they do…well fine, we can keep it ourselves."

"Lori," Regis scowled.

"Oh come on, don't you want to see that book thingie?"

Regis and Raine's expressions instantly went blank.

"…Well…I suppose we can do a little sightseeing, first, just a little…" Raine murmured.

Lori grinned.

**HUZZAH AND UPDATEEE…yeah hope you liked lol I've been brainstorming ideas with it with some of my buddies so I have more ideas now, so hopefully that'll mean more updates n.n'**

**Review?**


End file.
